


French Mistake II

by JckeClarke



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, I suck at writing im sorry, M/M, i still dont know what to tag, probably OOC Crowley, winchester reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JckeClarke/pseuds/JckeClarke
Summary: The Winchesters, plus their Half brother (Y/N), need help finding a Key. Crowley has that key. They call him and he gives it to them, for unknown reasons. Dean and Sam, as well as Crowley gets transported into another world, without (Y/N). Then, they meet a familiar face.





	French Mistake II

(Y/N), Sam, and Dean stood in the library, Sam and (Y/N)’s noses buried in books, while Dean search through the web. “Find anything?” Dean piped up, taking a sip from his beer. Sam shook his head but (Y/N) piped up “I think i did! We need to find this… this key to get to the other world, and we can grab what we need from there!” He held up the book for his brothers to see. Sam and Dean nodded “I think we know who would have the key.” Sam said, glancing at (Y/N). He looked confused before his face grew to annoyance “We are NOT calling him!”. Dean grimaced “I don’t like it either lil bro, but he probably does have it” He muttered, pulling out his phone and sending a quick text to 666.

“Hello boys” A scottish voice spoke from behind (Y/N). The youngest jumped and turned around, but sighed and crossed his arms. Crowley gave a grin “Hello kitten” He said smoothly. (Y/N)s cheek grew red, why did he have to be so hot?! He played it off and rolled his eyes “Hi Crowley.” The demon went to say something but Sam cut him off “Enough flirting Crowley, We need a Key” He showed him the picture. Crowley’s eyes looked at the book then to the winchesters “And what’s in it for me?” (Y/N) rolled his eyes “You don’t die” he said. Crowley chuckled “Like you could hurt me kitten, but fine” He hummed, snapping his fingers and the key appeared in Sam’s hand.

Then everything went Black

“And Cut!” Was the first thing Sam heard when he awakened. His eyes fluttered open as people rushed in, helping both Crowley and Dean up. But where was (Y/N). “Where are we?” Sam murmured. A female with short hair chuckled “You’re on set Jared, come on, lets get your makeup off.” She said. He looked at her name tag, Surrarie, it had said. He noticed Crowley and Dean had already been brought to a station as two crew members began to clean their faces.

They were here again. The other world. But where was (Y/N)? After the crew members left, The Trio stood afar from everyone, discussing what was happening. “Where in the bloody hell are we?” Crowley hissed, crossing his arms. Dean looked around “We’re in Vancouver, I think.. I remember we went here.. 8 years ago. Balthazaar zapped us here with.. That key… Dammit Sam! How did we not notice that was the same kind of key!?” He stated. Sam wasn’t paying attention, “Guys. (Y/N) isn’t here with us.. And Crowley is. '' Crowley scoffed “Thanks moose, glad to see your enthusiasm,” he replied.

“There you guys are!” A chipper and familiar voice spoke from behind them. They turned to see… (Y/N)? Running towards them. Sam sighed, “There he is-” He said before the male hugged Crowley. They all stared at him in surprise, Crowley stiffening up. He pulled away “You three left me before i got my makeup off. Rude.” He chuckled. “(Y/N)?” Dean murmured. The male rolled his eyes and smiled “We’re not rolling anymore Jen, you can stop calling me (Y/N) now.” He said.

They turned to Crowley and kissed his cheek “I was wondering if date night was still on tonight? Have some Mark and Hawke time?” He murmured. Crowley was confused. Before the demon could speak, Sam spoke up “You guys are still on… Hawke, But we need to borrow Cro-” He coughed “-Mark for a bit. Okay?” He asked. Hawke nodded and nodded, kissing crowley on the lips this time and smiling at him, before walking off.

Crowley’s hand ghosted his lips… That felt.. Nice. Dean let out a gagging noise, and Crowley shot him a look. “I do not want to see my…. The guy who looks like my brother, kissing King of Douches. Anyways, we have to figure out a way to get ho-” He was cut off by another voice. “Hey guys!” The brothers share a glance, It was Misha.

“Hey Mark, hows Hawke? I saw him a bit ago, heading into your guys trailer.” The charming Actor said. Crowley furrowed his eyebrows, he sounded… different than Castiel. “Mark and Hawke are fine, Misha. Can you excuse us for a bit?” Dean asked. “Mee- Sha?” Crowley managed to get out. Misha chuckled “Thats my name, don’t wear it out!” He said, waving and walked off.

He glanced at the two winchesters “Mee- Sha?” He pressed, looking confused as ever. Dean nodded “Thats what I said! Who has a name Misha?! Or Jensen and Jared?!” He ranted. Crowley sighed “I'm going to.. Look around, see if I can find anything” He murmured, before snapping his fingers. Nothing happened. Dean snorted “No magic here buddy” He said. Crowley glared and stuffed his arms in his pockets, before walking off.

As Crowley walked off, People around him said Hello. _Willingly. Happily._ That was odd, to say the least. He wandered around for a bit before finding a trailer with a plaque “_Mark and Hawke S._” That must be the trailer (Y/N- Hawke was talking about. He walked up and hesitated opening the door, before it swung open, revealing the male “There you are! I was just about to go find you!” He hummed, grabbing Crowley’s hand, pulling him in. Thoughts were racing through Crowley’s head ‘_Why is he being so loving?_’ ‘_What is he planning?_” and the most frequent one ‘_Why does this feel…. Nice?_’. Hawke brought Crowley to a couch, sitting down, patting the spot next to him. The demon chuckled and sat down, which then Hawke snuggled close to him. Crowley hummed as he wrapped an arm around his waist, holding him close.

“Love this, I wish I could do this on set but I gotta pretend to, well pretend to pretend to hate you.” Hawk murmured as he felt Crowleys, or as he thought, Marks warmth. Crowley raised an eyebrow “Pretend?” He asked. Hawke looked up “Of course silly. You read the script right? (Y/N)s just pretending to hate Crowley cause he’s got a Major crush on him. I'm just waiting till they get those two together.” He said, before yawning “Imma take a nap, wake me up when its time to shoot again” He said, laying his head down on Crowley’s lap, before falling asleep. He had left crowley stunned, staring down at the now sleeping male. Yeah sure, Crowley always gave flirty remarks to the youngest winchester, and got him easily flustered, but he assumed the guy was just like that. He didn’t expect that (Y/N) actually liked him. The question stood, Did Crowley like the boy back?

Sure he flirted and made innuendos, but did he like? He was a demon, Demons dont have feelings. But what (Y/N) made him feel like… Seeing Hawke here, willingly be close to him (Even though in this universe, he was a Human named Mark), it made his heart… Flutter. An unusual feeling he has not felt since he became a demon. Time went by as (Y/N) slept, Crowley running his hands through his hair. A knock was heard at the door and Hawke stirred awake, but not moving from his position. The door opened and Sam and Dean walked in. And their faces showed they were both shocked and just a little bit of disgust. Hawke smiled “hey Jen, Hey Jare.” He yawned, sitting up ‘m sorry, are we late? I kinda held mark back with a nap” He said with a smile.

Crowley stared at the brothers, mouthing ‘_not a word about this_’. Sam shrugged and looked at Hawke “Nah, But we wanna borrow uh- Mark for a bit. Something to do then we’ll see you at.. The set okay?” he said. (Y/N) nodded “I needa get ready anyways.” He kissed Crowley’s cheek “See you later M” he hummed, getting up and going to another room. As the three walked out, Dean fake-retched “That was horrible, seeing basically our brother all lovey dovey with Crowley? Thankfully (Y/N) knows better” He muttered as they walked to an unknown place. Crowley smirked softly as he remember Hawke saying something about how (Y/N) secretly felt something for him. When they arrived, Crowley looked around “So why are we here boys?” He asked. Sam held up the key “We found out this door leads us back. Don't know how, but since it links back to our world, it holds magic.” He said, putting the key into the lock and turning it, opening the door. It shone white, but not blinding enough to well, blind them.

Crowley hesitated, Although there was no magic, He didn't have the responsibility of a king, and (Y/N)- Well Hawke made him feel nice. He’d have to go by Mark but- “You coming Crowley?” Sam broke his thoughts. He realized Sam was there, but Dean was gone. Must've left. Crowley but his hands in his pockets “‘Course moose, i got a Kingdom to run” He said, walking into the door, Sam following after

They appeared in the Bunker again, were books were scattered everywhere, and (Y/N) sitting in the middle of it. He looked up and his eyes widened “Oh thank fuck!” He breathed out, getting up and running over, Hugging Dean close, before hugging Sam. He glanced over a crowley and he started to say something, but went back to his brothers “I was so fucking scared. One moment your here, next your not.. And i- I didn't know what to do and i-” He teared up. Sam hugged him again “Its alright (Y/N), you did your best alright?”” He muttered. Crowley rolled his eyes “I best be going. Moose, Squirrel, Kitten.” He said, snapping his fingers, disappearing.

(Y/N) pulled away “Where did you go?” He asked. “ ‘Nother world. Remember when we told you about Sam and I going to a different world where we were actors? Yeah, that one again.” Dean said. (Y/N) frowned “Why didn't I go?” He asked. Dean shrugged “I Dunno, but we met the guy who apparently ‘Plays’ you. Like how Im Jensen, and Sam heres Jared. Apparently you’re Hawke. Weird name right?” He chuckled, shaking his head. Sam nodded “The weirdest thing was, Hawke and Crowley- Well, It seemed he was Mark in that universe, were-” Dean cut him off “-Get this! Married! Gross right?” He said, laughing.

(Y/N)s cheeks heated up, as Sam shook his head “Its a different universe. And we’re beat. We’ll talk more tomorrow, Kay?” He said. (Y/N) nodded and yawned “Im tired too- Ill see you two tomorrow” He mused, before walking off. He shut his door and sighed softly, flopping on the bed. He heard a rustle behind him and sat up. At the foot of his bed, stood crowley with a small smirk. (Y/N)s eyes widened before getting his composure “What are you doing here douche?” He asked, pretending, yet again. Though that made Crowley smirk more “You don't have to pretend anymore luv, I know your little secret”

**Author's Note:**

> Do y'all want part two? If this gets enough love, I might write confessions and possibly smut uwu


End file.
